


Frost the Cupcakes

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cupcakes, that's literally all there is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: What do you get when you mix three tired teenagers, ghost powers and a batch of surprise cupcakes?Nothing good, and five bowls of frosting.





	

Eating cupcakes is extreme fun; No one can deny.

But actually baking them? With Danny’s cooking skills? No way.

That’s way he invited over Sam and Tucker. He wanted to make some cupcakes for his mother’s birthday, but alone not only would it take him ages, but also most probably he would have burnt them.

His friends obviously agreed to help him. And that’s why they were currently standing in the kitchen in Sam’s mansion, covered in the flour and other ingredients from heads to toes, standing next to the oven with noses nearly pressed to the glass.

“Just twenty more seconds” Tucker announced, not once taking his eyes off his PDA. Sam got her baking gloves ready. 

“Now!” the boy said along with the alarm he specifically set for this occasion, causing Danny to immediately open the oven doors. While his goth friend took care of the goodies inside, he switched off the machine and closed it carefully. 

Finally! On the table before them was standing their first successful batch!

“I hope this time we didn’t forget about anything” Sam mused, putting her gloves back on the counter. “It would be hard to expect chocolate cupcakes without, you know, actually adding cocoa to them.”

Danny cringed. He was in charge of following the recipe with that portion. Luckily, Sam’s kitchen was well stocked, so they could’ve tried as long as needed to make the perfect cupcakes.

“And right in time,” added Tucker, with his eyes once again firmly glued to the screen of his PDA. “It’s nearly midnight.”

“Ughhh,” the halfa groaned and plopped down on the nearest chair. “And here I was hoping I might catch some more sleep tonight.”

“Stop complaining,” Sam said from behind the refrigerator’s doors. “Tomorrow’s Saturday, we’ll let you sleep in.”

She pulled out multiple covered plastic bowls, balancing them one on another. Closing the doors with her foot, she slowly made her way toward the table.

“I’m not sure you can guarantee the ghosts won’t attack during this time.”

“Oh, stop whining already.” She put the bowls gently on the table and organized them according to size. “Tucker and I can handle it for few hours.”

Opening the lids, Sam checked the insides quickly. The creamy mass they did hours ago had still its lively colors and perfect consistence.

“Right, Tuck?” the goth asked, perfectly content with the state in which the frosting for cupcakes was preserved. She expected immediate answer, there wasn’t anything to think about. But the boy was silent.

“Tuck?” 

Both of them now turned toward the geek, who was now sitting, slumped, on the floor next to the counter. His glasses nearly fallen off of his face and the beret was now at some weird angle, but the PDA was still in his hands, clutched tightly.

Danny chuckled while Sam sighed heavily and moved to the sink and quite big pile of bowls and other utensils they had used during their attempts at cooking.

“I’ll take care of this, it’ll be quicker that way.” She stated, immediately starting. “You frost the damn cupcakes.”

Maybe if she knew how long it was since he had a decent night sleep she would have made different decision. Maybe if she knew he was constantly awake for more than 36h she would have made him do the dishes.

But Sam didn’t know so Danny did just that: frosted the damn cupcakes.

He created various patterns, from simple to more elaborate, going as far as forming the last few of a dozen into a shape of a flower. 

If only he used the pre-prepared frosting instead of his own ghost powers….

There was a very wet bunch of surprise-cupcakes at the party, but Maddie praised the kids anyway, “for the effort”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a late night effect of this: emilyelizabethfowl.tumblr.com/post/156671603830/drabble-challenge-1-150
> 
> Want to read more stories? Send me a prompt! :)


End file.
